Tout peut changer
by Washu Kooyoo
Summary: Entre l'été de sa 5ème et 6ème année, Draco se rend à l'ordre du Phénix grâce à Harry et Severus pour y dévoiler une information qui fait frémir tout le monde. Couple SS/HP dès le premier chapitre.


Voici voilà un petit Dremus qui commence! ~~ Je ne pense pas que ce couple ait beaucoup de succès, mais je le trouve plutôt pas mal personnellement!

Le premier chapitre est un peu court, et je ne sais pas encore pour les prochains chapitres qui lui succéderont. Mais je trouvais que ça coupait bien comme ça.

Donc, pour les modifs, y'a du Snarry, Harry et les jumeaux sont dans l'ordre du Phénix, et l'histoire commence entre l'été de la 5ème et 6ème année de Poudlard de Drago. Sinon, je m'efforcerai de ne pas partir n'importe où.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1.

La première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, le blond portait son bras en écharpe, apparemment blessé par un hippogriffe. Il avait la sale tête des Malefoy, le nez et menton relevés dans une attitude hautaine, en somme, parfaitement insupportable. Il se souvenait déjà avoir remarqué ça avec son père, Lucius, qui était à Poudlard pendant ses deux premières années. Et les chiens ne font pas des chats…

-Remus ? dit doucement Harry.

-Mhh ? Fit celui-ci, toujours assis et regardant le nouvel arrivant par-dessus sa tasse.

-Heu, c'est la nouvelle recrue de l'ordre…

-Fils de mangemort, et ça se veut dans la lumière ? Ricana Rogue, lui aussi assis.

Le blond le fusilla du regard.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Moi, au moins, je ne porte pas la marque.

-Pas encore, fit remarquer dans une attitude serpentardesque le maître des potions.

Draco serra les dents.

-Severus… Sois gentil, c'est un autre espion pour le compte de l'ordre. Déclara Harry.

-Mais bien sûr, Saint Potter ! Compte sur moi !

-Draco…

-Laisse Harry, je ne veux pas d'un autre vermisseau dans mes pattes, un est déjà suffisant. Dit d'un ton péremptoire Severus.

Le survivant rougit devant l'énonciation on ne peut plus claire de leur relation, devant l'ordre du phénix de surcroît.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Severus.

Remus fit une pause, buvant son thé, avant de continuer :

-S'il ne sait pas maîtriser l'occlumancie, il ne nous sera d'aucune aide, au contraire.

-Je sais m'en servir ! Protesta le peroxydé.

-A la bonne heure. Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit suffisant face à Voldemort.

Draco baissa la tête, vaincu par la raison.

-Pas que je veuille remettre ton engagement en doute, Draco, mais pourquoi rejoindre l'ordre, alors que tu es un sang-pur ? Tu devrais certainement être plus en accord avec les idéaux de Voldemort.

Les lunettes en demi-lune d'Albus Dumbledor scintillèrent à la question d'Arthur Weasley.

-M. Weasley, bien que votre famille soit rejetée par les autres de sang-purs, vous êtes un sang pur. Moi-même, je le suis, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'adhère que l'on tue des gens pour le plaisir. Expliqua Draco.

- Asseyons-nous, mes enfants, et poursuivons cette discussion devant une bonne tasse de thé.

Tous obéir au très vénéré maître du citron, parfum qu'il choisit d'ailleurs pour son thé, pur hasard, vous répondra-t-il.

Draco reprit la parole, incité du regard par Harry, qui l'avait fait entrer dans l'ordre, en passant par Dumbledor, et Severus, qui connaissait son élève serpentard.

-Le Lord est venu, il y a quelques jours, au Manoir Malefoy et a demandé à ce que je lui rende un certain service trouver le moyen pour que les mangemorts puissent infiltrer Poudlard sans être découverts.

Le jeune Malefoy baissa la tête, désolé par ses propres paroles.

Les membres de l'ordre étaient consternés, Molly poussa même un petit cri. Les cheveux de Tonks devinrent blancs sous le coup de l'émotion. Arthur avala de travers son thé. Les jumeaux pincèrent les lèvres. Harry serra la main de Severus sous la table, et celui-ci en profita, en tout bon Serpentard, pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'œil de Maugrey tourna dans tout les sens. Shacklebolt devint blanc. Hestia Jones, nouvellement recrutée, s'étouffa avec un biscuit. Remus regarda Draco, tremblant devant la révélation. Dumbledor, quant à lui, poussa un soupir qui détendit légèrement l'atmosphère.

-Eh bien Draco… Au moins as-tu eu le courage de venir nous l'avouer. Déclara le directeur.

Le blond acquiesça légèrement, mis ses points serrés sur la table et continua :

-Je suis obligé de le faire. Sinon, ma famille risquerait de lourdes représailles. Mais je ne veux pas servir le Lord noir. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ses idéaux.

-Dit celui qui traite Hermione

-De sang de bourbe ! Lui rappela Fred en succédant à la réplique de son jumeau.

-Les enfants ! Ça suffit ! Fit Molly sur un ton sévère.

-Je sais, et je m'en excuse. J'étais jeune, même si cela ne le justifie pas. Je vais rentrer en sixième année, et je me rends aujourd'hui compte de l'ampleur de mes propos. Je m'excuserai quand je reverrai Granger.

Harry lui sourit, se détachant des bras d'un Severus mécontent.

-Lâche-moi, 'Sev.

-Je crois que si les autres avaient encore un soupçon d'incertitude, tu viens de le réduire, mon amour. Et le Serpentard appuya bien sur le « mon amour ».

Le griffon soupira et se laissa de nouveau aller dans les bras de son bien-aimé.

Lupin les regarda du coin de l'œil. Si son Siri était encore là, il en ferait une syncope. Mais non. Il était derrière le voile depuis un mois déjà… Oui, c'était le 17 juin dans quelques heures, ou minutes peut-être. Il secoua la tête. Finalement, Harry était bien avec le ronchon. Il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi et encore moins comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation, du moment que le filleul de son ancien amant soit heureux.

-Soit, pour ma part, je suis d'accord pour que M. Malefoy rejoigne l'ordre, du moment qu'il y soit fidèle. Je suis trop fatigué, j'ai besoin de me reposer, c'est bientôt la pleine lune. Déclara Remus sous le regard inquiet d'Harry.

-Rem'… Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ça va, t'en fais pas Harry. La potion tue loup de ton cher et tendre est parfaite.

Le survivant rougit sous l'acceptation implicite.

-Alors bonne nuit.

Les autres membres de l'ordre le saluèrent de la tête. Seul le petit blond ajouta :

-Merci, Monsieur. Merci de me faire confiance.

-Qui ne le ferait pas si nous avons un autre atout face à Voldemort ?

Et le lycanthrope sortit avec un sourire mystérieux.


End file.
